Various applications require electrical elements to be driven at high voltage and/or high current. Such elements may further need to be driven at a high frequency. One such application is a stroboscopic lighting apparatus, in which light emitting devices must be driven at high frequency and high intensity. The apparatus has various applications, including use for visual inspection during manufacturing.
Such applications require high performance and high precision.